


Билет в один конец

by Darkness_Inside



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside
Summary: Расковырял Сережа рану своим «ты обещал». Ну обещал, и что? Когда обещал, все хорошо было, все было иначе. А сейчас… Сейчас только тоска смертная, музыка, почти превратившаяся в рутину, да сотни кадров в переполненной памяти телефона.





	Билет в один конец

«Максим, ты обещал!»

«Макс?»

«Максим!»

«Свобода, блять, ты живой?»

Максим листает оставленную без ответа вереницу сообщений от Сережи, блокирует телефон и бросает в сторону. Тянется к смятой пачке, выуживает губами одну сигарету. Как всегда, не находит зажигалку. Приходится вставать и идти в кухню за спичками, а заодно и покурить там, чтобы не задымлять комнату. И не слышать очередного уведомления телефона.

Ответить хочется страшно. Еще сильнее хочется сорваться на вокзал, купить билет в один конец, рвануть на юг. Туда, где ждут.

Нельзя.

Он почти уже привык, почти освоился с мыслью, что все закончилось. Что их с Сережей передружба-недоотношения остались в году две тысячи восемнадцатом, вместе с туром, песнями, концертами, городами, странами.

Редкие сообщения, еще более редкие звонки.

Почти затянулось. Почти заросло.

Почти.

Расковырял Сережа рану своим «ты обещал». Ну обещал, и что? Когда обещал, все хорошо было, все было иначе. А сейчас… Сейчас только тоска смертная, музыка, почти превратившаяся в рутину, да сотни кадров в переполненной памяти телефона.

Обещал.

Обманул, получается.

Телефон заходится очередной трелью, бьет по ушам, мешая утопать в собственной грусти. Максим звонок сбрасывает, хоть там и не Сережа. Без разницы кто, желание разговаривать пропало уже давно.

От Сережи сообщений больше нет, оставил его, наконец, в покое, понял. Дошло. Максу бы радоваться, только все у него наоборот. Только больнее в несколько раз от молчания.

Наспех одевается, выходит на улицу, потому что в квартире слишком тесно. Снимает несколько сторис, чтобы показать, мол, вот он я, живой. Не беспокойся. Отключает звук в телефоне и бесцельно бродит по улицам, надеясь, что все само собой разрешится. Отпустит.

Ночью обнаруживает, что Сережа использовал тяжелую артиллерию, на весь мир растрезвонив, что Макс его продинамил. Но и на этом не остановился, вместо слов и вопросов накидал ему видео и фото, смотри, мол, какую красоту ты упускаешь.

Вот только Максу на красоту плевать. Он бы и в пустыню поехал, главное, чтобы с Сережей. Если бы как тогда. Если бы как раньше.

Сережа не унимается. Уведомления о новых сторис, как пулеметная очередь, приходят и на следующий день. Максу хочется бросить Трущеву в лицо его же слова: «не надо драмы», но для этого надо позвонить. Или хотя бы ответить. Но вместо этого он просто в очередной раз смотрит, как Сережа грустит с сигаретой на фоне зимнего моря и сердце кровью обливается.

«Здесь мог быть @iiimaks», — гласит каждая вторая сторис Сережи. Даже Драгни, по стечению обстоятельств тоже оказавшийся в Сочи, попадает под удар вселенской грусти Трущева. Даже он записывает Максу голосовое с характерным кавказским акцентом: «Эй, ты там совсем охуел что ли? Давай чемодан собирай и быстро сюда, я кому сказал! Мамой клянусь, потом хуже будет!» Максим улыбается, но и другу не отвечает, не нарушает молчания.

Вечером пишет Софа, спрашивает, все ли у него в порядке. Макс отвечает односложно — да, но кого он обманывает? Кто ему поверит?

Кристина не звонит. Слишком хорошо знает Макса. Знает, что не ответит. Приходит сама почти ночью, стучит, зная, что на пороге ее точно не оставят в такой час.

— Зачем ты здесь, Крис? — вздыхает Максим, впуская Кошелеву в квартиру.

— Ты тут не упился? — принюхивается та, с удивлением обнаруживая, что нет, не пахнет. Совсем. Так еще хуже. — Что происходит, Максим?

— Если выпью, сорвусь. А я не хочу. Неправильно это все.

Макс подходит к окну, прикуривая очередную сигарету и выпуская в форточку облако дыма.

— Нельзя, Крис, понимаешь. Нет в этом смысла никакого.

Соскальзывает по стене на пол у самого окна, зябко кутаясь в накинутую на плечи толстовку.

— Дурак ты.

Кристина опускается рядом. Обнимает. Как тогда, на проекте. А Максиму хоть тогда, хоть сейчас не этого хочется. Не эти объятья его вытащить могут. Не эти.

— Потом больнее будет, понимаешь?

— Куда больнее?

И правда, куда?

Опять он, Максим Анисимов, проебался. Обещал ведь себе, никаких больше отношений, не умеет он в отношения, не его это.

Обещал.

Обманул, получается.

— Он сильно злится? — даже имени не называет — Кошелева и так все понимает.

— Не злится. Если бы злился, приехал бы и сам тебя к морю уволок. Грустит.

— Это я и сам видел.

Оба молчат. Кристина дает возможность осмыслить ситуацию, не лезет с советами и упреками. Макс в очередной раз удивляется, откуда в такой малышке столько мудрости и что он такого сделал в жизни, что судьба подарила ему ее. И Сережу. Только он, сука неблагодарная, с подарками судьбы обращаться не умеет, не ценит их. Ломает раз за разом, надеясь, что все само по себе починится и будет как прежде.

— И что мне делать?

Прижимает к груди девчонку, будто пытается заткнуть образовавшуюся дыру. Не Сережа, но тоже неплохо. Так хоть дышится.

— Серьезно?

Крис возмущенно выкарабкивается из объятий. Внимательно смотрит своими большими глазами, будто впервые видит.

— Если ты не поедешь, я тебя в свой большой чемодан затолкаю, и сама отвезу, — смеется, представляя сказанное, а потом резко меняется в лице, превращаясь из озорного ребенка в серьезного, повидавшего жизнь взрослого: — Он тебе фактически на весь мир в любви признался. Не ломай его. Не ломай себя.

Максу кажется, что уже сломал. Его, себя, не важно. Сломал еще давно, когда все это затеял, когда переступил черту, когда нарушил первое обещание.

Кристина тянется за рюкзаком, который бросила где-то рядом с собой на пол. Максим только сейчас замечает, что она даже не сняла куртку, так и сидит пингвинчиком, только шапку стянула неряшливо, отчего короткие волосы стали похожими на гнездо.

— Я помогу тебе собраться, — протягивает конверт, загадочно улыбаясь. — Там билет и адрес, где он остановился. Драгни узнал, — отвечает на поток неозвученных вопросов.

Максу из природной вредности хочется разозлиться, погундеть час-другой, потому что всё за него решили, не спросили, не посчитались, но не получается. Почему-то легко становится, будто гора с плеч. Потому что скоро увидятся. Потому что опять будут курить на заснеженном балконе, обмениваясь улыбками. Снова шутить друг над другом, обязательно снимая всё на телефон. Снова играть в свою старую игру в настоящую мужскую дружбу с кучей недосказанностей и совсем недружеских моментов. С кучей проблем. С отрядом тараканов, марширующих из одной головы в другую, периодически объявляя друг другу войну. С редкими мгновениями перемирий и праздничным салютом в конце.

«Обещал — приеду. Жди».

Не обманул.

Максим не любит обманывать.

«Не ради тебя, ради моря».

Может быть, совсем немножечко.


End file.
